Twister
by A Silver Tardis
Summary: His father drunk and passed out on the couch, his mother gone who knows where- Johnny is at home, trying to avoid any extra beatings as long as he can. What if he has the opportunity to rid of the abuse all together? Two-shot! :)


_A/N: So the other day I heard the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I was in the middle of listening to the song, and I randomly thought of scared little Johnny Cade, hiding in his basement from a wild tornado. And BOOM! Great plot idea!  
_

_If I were you I'd listen to the song first, you'd understand this fic better. _

_Anyway, I got my idea from the song lyrics._

_Disclaimer: The characters and events in The Outsiders__ were thought up by S.E. Hinton, not me. :) I also don't own, nor did I make, the song __Blown Away__ by Carrie Underwood. Obviously._**  
**

* * *

Sharp, short whips of lighting struck outside, a stormy night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Thunder would occasionally clap, shortly after a white strike of lighting, illuminating the cracked windows of the Cade household. The wind blew in shorts gasps through the opened windows, blowing the curtains around, the lightning and television screen being the only brightness in the house.

Johnny, who was peering anxiously out the window, watched the rising storm outside, the strikes of light dancing in his wide, dark eyes. The electrical currents seemed to get closer, larger, and louder; and it wasn't raining. Dry thunderstorms almost never end well.

Erasing worried thoughts from his mind, he crept back through the living room into his kitchen. Johnny had to be quiet. It was that, or wake up his drunken father who had been reeling pickled, and was currently passed out on the couch, a bottle of liquor gripped tightly in his clammy hands. Johnny was used to coming home to this, in fact he took advantage of it when it was too cold in the lot and whenever the Curtis house wasn't an option. He would sneak in, and try to hide somewhere were his parents wouldn't find him- for at least a while.

The dark-eyed boy quietly opened the fridge, peering inside and frowning at what he saw. A few empty beer cans. Great. When was the last time they had actually gone grocery shopping? He had no idea. Sighing in disappointment, he closed the fridge carefully, and walked over to the kitchen table. He pulled out a wooden chair, and sat down, slouching over and occasionally taking nervous glances out the nearby window, sometimes seeing another flash of white. This only made him even more jumpy.

An old radio sat in the middle of the table. Deciding that it couldn't be loud enough to wake his father, Johnny turned it on, hoping to hear about the storm.

"-Also, 14 miles either side of northwest Sapulpa, and northeast Tulsa are under watch for tornadoes. Severe thunderstorms and strong winds have been-"

Then, the station was interrupted by some kind of siren, and Johnny went sheet-white. _A tornado, _he thought, _now?_

He looked towards his poor excuse of a father, who had earlier keeled over from the amount of liquor he had drunk. He reeked of the strong substance, obviously going to wake up in an hangover- that he would probably take out on Johnny.

And his mother? He had no idea where she was, and as much as he wished he could, he didn't care. He didn't care if she didn't came back.

They were supposed to be his parents but they certainly didn't act like so. So why should he tell him?

Another boom of thunder practically shook the floor, echoing in Johnny's ears. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had no idea what to do if a tornado came. If he hid in the basement, how would he know when to come out? Would he get stuck in there? Should he wake up his dad?

_No, _he decided, _I won't. He's too wasted to listen to me anyway... probably start 'swingin at me. Wouldn't even notice the weather outside, not like he'd care much whether the house was blown away.. Or if I was, for that matter..._

Fear bubbled up in his chest and he felt as though something in there was pushing to get out, as the wind grew stronger blowing through the kitchen window. Johnny suddenly realized how cold he was, and flipped up the collar on his jean jacket and pulled the sleeves down around his clammy hands. Lightning flashed again outside, illuminating the dark grey sky. The dark eyed boy looked out the dusty window one last time before heading to the door that lead to the basement. He stood in front of it, considering one last time if he should let his dad know. He thought of the beatings, the whippings, the horrible words and curses sent his way from the man he called father; and his mom, who ignored him, didn't care where he was or what he did, and whenever she did acknowledge him, she never had nothing nice to say either.

His blood turned to ice, racing through his veins. The wind was howling now and he knew that if he went down there, he couldn't come back up until the storm passed.

The knot in his stomach as he looked out the window was what made him grab the door handle, a cold sweat all over his body, and amble into the arenaceous basement.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Now that I think about it, I don't know if this was quite fitting for Johnny..._

_But please tell me what you think in the reviews! _

_I'll have the next part up soon. :)_


End file.
